Will You Catch Me If I Fall
by hsm2lover
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other but when Troy finds that Gabriella is being hurt by her Dad, Greg, and Rachel will he show her that he cares and help her from getting hurt anymore? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off me!" she said and tried to break the grip that was around her waist.

"Calm down." the voice said behind her, and pulled her into the empty gym.

"Ouch!" she said and winced in pain from the many kicks her mom, Rachel Windsor, the head cheerleader, and Greg Lamone had given her. A few tears had fallen onto her dry checks. he guy had noticed this, put her down, andasked if she was ok. She didn't answer and walked over to the bleachers. The lights came on and she noticed who had pulled her into the gym. Troy Bolton. The guy she hated the most to the guts. He came and sat beside her. She moved away but was stopped when he reached out, grabbed her hand, and said "Don't." She stopped and looked at him. She still had tears tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" he asked and wiped away her some of her tears.

"Why do you care?" she asked and pulled away her hand.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked and moved closer to her again.

"Stay away from me if you don't hurt me you'll get Rachel or one of her friends to."

"Rachel hurt you?" he asked. She nodded. What did she do?"

"She shoved me into lockers, pushed me down, and kicked me."

"Where did she kick you?" he asked concerned.

"My stomach." she answered.

"Can I see?" she nodded and hesitently lifted her shirt to reveal a very bruised stomach.

"Oh my god." he said "Here lay down." She nodded and layed down on the bench. Troy walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out an ice pack. He banged it against the bleachers un till it turned cold. When it got cold

he walked back over to her and gently placed it on her stomach. She winced in pain from two things, the coldness and the pain.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No."she said and thought for a little bit."Troy."

"hmm?"

"What if I told you that Rachel wasn't the only one who hurt me?"

"I would ask you who did it and then beat them to a pulp."

"Oh well Rachel wasn't jhust the only one who hurt me."

"Who did it."

"My dad."

"Is that all?"

"No it was also..."she trailed off.

"Who is it?"

"Greg."

"Greg Lamone?" he asked anger his blood boiling. He accidently pushed on the ice pack a little to hard.

"OUCH!!" she yelped.

"Oh sorry!" he said.

"Its just I don't like that guy, your not the only one he's hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listen if anyone hurts you again call me and I'll be there before they hit you. Ok"she nodded her head and got up to go.

"Thanks Troy."

"Your welcome." he said and they both smiled and left.

**Please tell me what you think this it my first story ever on here and I want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Troy say a girl being pushed up against a locker by Greg. Troy walked over just in time to hear what the girl was saying.

"Get off me." she said. He would know that voice anywhere. It was Gabriella.

"Gabriella!!!" Troy heard himself saying. She tuned her wet face towards the voice that had called her name.

"Help me." she whispered. Troy looked around the halls and saw Zeke walking down the hall.

"Zeke! come help me!" Troy yelled down the hall. Zeke turned and ran towards Troy.

"I'll get Gabriella and you get Greg untill I get her somewhere else." Troy said and Zeke nodded. Troy ran over to Gabriella and pulled her out of Greg's hands, while Zeke held Greg back.

"Shhh Brie it's ok I'm right here. You're safe." Troy said and sat her down on his lap and began to rub her back, while whispering words into her ear. She was still crying but settled down a bit.

"Ok I'm going to go help Zeke ok?" she faintly nodded. He got up and punched Greg in the face which made Gabi cry even more.

"How dare you hurt Gabriella I told you to stay away from her and you didn't listen."

_**Flashback**_

_**After Troy and Gabriella got out of the gym Troy went to go talk to Greg.**_

_**"Hey Greg I hear you've been hurting Gabriella Montez. Is that true."**_

"Yes but why do you care. She's just a geek."

_**"Listen up **__**you hurt her again and I will beat you to a pulp you hear?" Troy said**_

_**End Flashback**_

" I gave you a warning now you're going to wish you never touched her." Troy said as he and Zeke both punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and Troy picked him up and held him to the locker.

"The next time you touch let alone hurt her I won't hold back. You understand.?" no answer "I said do you underestand?"Troy said and Greg nodded fearfully and ran off. Troy then ran back over to Gabriella and placed her into his lap.

"Brie shhh it's ok he wont hurt you. He's gone. It's all over. Your safe. Settle down." he said and kissed the side of her head. Zeke sat down next to them and heard Troy whisper "You never saw that. Got it?" Zeke nodded.

"Ok Brie we should probably should go come on." he said and pulled her up but she fell back down to the ground and shook her head.

"I don't want to _he_ is there." she said referring to her dad.

"It's ok I can take you home and make sure that you get in safe. Ok?" she nodded

"Ok bye Zeke." Troy said and picked Gabriella up.

"Bye Zeke it was nice to meet you. Even though I didn't want to this way." she said and Zeke gave her a hug.

"It was nice meeting you too Gabriella. I'll see you later Troy." Zeke said and left.

"Troy I can walk you know."

"Yeah I know but this is better." she rolled her eyes when they reached his car. On the way home it was silent. Halfway through the ride Troy had intertwined their fingers. When they had reached Gabriella's house she had thanked him and walked up to her front step and let herself in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had closed her door she heard Troy's truck drive off. She kicked off her shoes and went to look for her dad. She found her dad passed out on the couch. She rolled her eyes and called for an ambulance. A few minutes later she heard sirens in the distance. They pulled up and came inside. They took her dad out and one of the medical workers came to talk to her.

"You're very calm about this why?"

"Well it's not the frst time this happened."

"Oh well it seems that your dad will be in the hospital longer than he usually does. Do you know anywhere you can stay at for a little bit?"

"I have on friend but I don't know if I can. I can call and ask."

"Ok go ahead." she nodded and excused herself and called Troy.

Troy was almost asleep when he heard "Runaway Love" the ringtone that he put for when Gabriella called. He was surprised when he heard the ringtone and fell off his chair.

"You ok son?" his dad called up the steps.

"Yeah dad I'm ok." he called and answered the phone.

**Bold** Troy _**Bold Italic**_ Gabriella

**Hello?**

_**Hey Troy is your parents with you?**_

**Yeah why?**

_**Can't explain but i need you and your parents come over?**_

**Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can**

_**Ok see you soon**_

"Mom Dad let's go!" he said and almost fell down the stairs.

"Son where are we going?"

"Just go." he said and literally pushed his mom and dad out the door.

"In the car." his parents looked confused but got in anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"Gabriella's house she needs us there shush." a few minutes later they pulled up to Gabriella's house behind a cop car.

"Gabriella!" he yelled and jumped out of the car. His parents ran out after him.

"Brie are you ok. Did he hurt you?" he said and looked her over just to make sure she was ok.

"Hey Troy this is Officer Martin. Hey said that my dad in going to be in the hospitial then jail longer that I thought. So he asked if anyone I knew would let me stay at heir house untill then."

"Ok well my parents would probably let you stay at my house. Hey mom, dad Officer Martin wants to talk to you." his parents walked over to him and said. "Are you ok Gabriella?"

"Yes but I was wondering--"

"I'll take it from here Gabriella." Officer Martin said.

While Troy's parents amd Officer Martin were talking Troy and Gabriella went to sit on her front porch.

"Thanks coming over here Troy."

"It was nothing really. I told you I would be here if you needed help."

"Thanks Troy." she said and gave him a hug. A few minutes later the officer and Troy's parents came over and told Gabriella to pack whhat she needed and they were going to leave in an hour. She nodded and Troy went to go help her.

An hour later Gabriella had a duffle bag and and bookbag full of things she needed with her school bookbag in thier car and heaed off to her new house.

**I know its really long sorry. Thanks for reading this story guys! Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. They both tried to ignore the odd feeling they both felt every time they touched.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked when they were both in the car and driving down the road.

"Let's just go get pizza." She said.

"I can live with that." He smiled still running his thumb across her hand. Troy had switched the radio to a station and left it there when he heard Gabriella singing softly.

He slowly turned down the volume so he could hear her better. After a while she noticed and blushed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You have an amazing voice." He said truthfully. That made her blush harder. The rest of the ride there was silent. When they got there Troy was already opening her door and offering his hand.

"Thank you." She said.

"What do you want on your pizza?" he asked when they were inside.

"Um I like olives and pepperoni." (It's really good!)

"Seriously?" she nodded. "Me too." She looked surprised. "Hey why don't you go get a table?" He asked.

"Ok." She said and walked off.

"Hey dude she's hot!" his friend Jake said, the order taker, (I don't know what there called,) said. They had been friends for a while.

"Yeah." Troy said not paying attention. "Listen I need a pepperoni and olive pizza." he said placing his order.

"Number14." Troy sighed and nodded. After a few minutes the pizza came out.

"Here you go." He said and gave her some pizza.

"Thank you." She said he nodded. When they finished the pizza and made lots of small talk they left the pizza and realized it was late.

"Let's just g home and watch a movie." he suggested.

"Ok let's go." She said and let Troy take her hand and lead the way.

"There's that spark again." She thought. "Why does this keep happening?" Gabi asked herself. He opened the door and let her sit down inside before closing the door. He got in and once again took her hand. She smiled, the spark was still there but she liked it. The ride home was silent but it wasn't awkward at all. It never really was. When they got home they said hello to Troy's mom and told her that they were going to watch a movie. She said goodnight and they walked upstairs. They picked out Wild Hogs. Gabriella went to go change. She washed off the little make-up that she had on and went back into Troy's room. To Troy she looked beautiful. He pulled her in next to him. She smiled and snuggled up next to him. He pressed the play button on the remote and the movie began to play. Three quarters into the movie Gabriella's eyes began to droop. She fell asleep but could still hear. At the end of the movie Troy noticed Gabriella was asleep. Or so he thought. His dad came in and began to talk to him.

"She's been through a lot hasn't she?" his dad asked.

"Yeah." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you like her?" his dad asked. Troy thought for a moment.

"Yeah. A lot. She makes me feel different. But I like it." He answered truthfully.

"Ok you should get some sleep. His dad said and left the room. Troy kissed Gabriella's hand and whispered "Goodnight Gabriella."

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been really busy. There will be more drama in the next chapter I promise. So read and review.**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok guys I am SOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in a while but i will soon I am writing it right now but it might take a few days to get**

**it up here because on Friday I am going to see High School Musical The Ice Tour!! So it might be this weekend untill it is here.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Luv,**

**Britany**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and this week I have seven days of off school so I will probably update at least once. Maybe more than that if you're lucky. :**

The next morning Troy woke before Gabriella so he let her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her small waist while pushing some hair out of her face. He softly ran his fingers through her hair finally tangling his fingers at the ends of her hair. He brought her hand up to his face kissing her fingers, the back of her hand, and then kissing her palm letting his lips stay on her palm. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled. Troy noticed but left her hand at his lips. He finally pulled his lips away and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She said back.

He took both of her hands and pulled her off the bed standing her up in front of him so that there were only about two inches between them. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and her breath caught in her throat. They began to lean in and they got so close but his mom had called them down to breakfast. Gabriella looked down and blushed. Troy dropped one of her hands and lead her downstairs. When they got downstairs the smell of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and grits filled their noses.

"Wow Mrs. Bolton this smells and looks amazing!"

"Why thank you Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton smiled while Troy pulled four plates out of the cupboard and loaded Gabriella's plate with food.

"Troy that's a lot of food!" Gabriella exclaimed

"I like a girl with a big appetite." He said and then shut his mouth when he realized what he said and they both looked down and blushed.

When they were done eating Troy pulled Gabriella up out of the chair and said.

"Go get dressed I'm taking you out for the day." He said and smiled. She nodded and ran upstairs to get ready to go out with Troy.

**I'm so sorry this is so short but this is only part one of this. I got mad at myself when they didn't kiss but I had to write it in anyway. If you lucky I may update tonight but don't count on it. **


End file.
